Harry and the Defiance of Time
by harrys-hippogriff-tattoo
Summary: Harry is in a rage with the world when he is transported back to the marauders time and finds that his real passion is teaching. Eventual HHr. Weasley and Dumbledore bashing. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is a new story, and the first one I have written, so be patient. I am going to try and upload every week and each upload with be around 1500 words. Please read and review, I don't have anything against flames, just make them constructive so I can improve!**

Harry jerked awake from his dreamless sleep to see the underside of his four-poster bed. He had fallen asleep with his glasses on, and couldn't remember why. He remembered very clearly the hordes of people waiting to give him their congratulations, how annoyed he had gotten, yelling at them to shut up, he also remembered how exhausted he was, he must have fallen asleep in the armchair by the fire and someone must have taken him up here. The night before, Harry had just wanted to catch a break, wishing that he could be left alone to come to terms with what had happened in the 24 hours beforehand.

Harry Potter, the Boy-who-lived, lied, survived and conquered was still in shock from finally defeating Voldemort, he thought that it would have surely been a dream, but the pulsing pain in his chest and forehead told him that it had indeed been real. If he remembered rightly, he had also defeated death, and defied almost all laws concerning dying. He supposed that this made him almost invincible, but chuckled and pushed that thought away from his mind; he couldn't be dealing with an overlarge ego now could he? He stood up and wobbled, his balance still having not recovered from being dead, even if it was for only a few minutes. He still hadn't fully come to terms with what defeating Voldemort would mean to him, and he really didn't want to try.

Harry had known for a long time that Voldemort would be his future, and never wanted to actually consider what would happen when he was gone, in case it didn't happen. Usually, all he could see when he looked ahead was darkness, but now that had gone, replaced by blankness, nothingness, because he had no idea what to do without the pressure of the world hanging on his shoulders. Now it had gone, he found another, new worry to add to his collection, and that was: what would he do with his life now Voldemort had gone, he didn't really want to become an Auror, because he decided that he had been facing dark wizards for so long that he really didn't want to do that for the rest of his life. He supposed that he could always work for the Ministry, but he thought that he would rather not be tangled up in that web of lies, suspicion and politics. So the real question was what the hell happens next?

As he hobbled his way to the bathroom, he was still thinking about this, although after knocking his head on the door frame, he found that he was taller and his muscles were more defined. He looked in the mirror and was shocked by his appearance, his first thought was that he looked like shit, but then he took a closer look at his face, and found that his jaw had become more defined and he had lost the baby fat from his cheeks. He also saw that his lightning bolt scar had become less defined, and was now only a thin line on his forehead- it could easily be missed and Harry enjoyed the prospect of not having everyone gawk at his face. He then proceeded to take of his bloody t-shirt and inspect his chest. A large round scar was placed just above his heart, where the killing curse had struck him. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'at least this one isn't as visible!' His chest was also becoming more and more muscular, something he was sure that his adoring fans would long to see.

With another chuckle and a head shake, Harry scourgified his t-shirt and jeans and walked back into the room. On closer inspection he found that the boy's dormitory was empty and his first thought was Ron, which in turn reminded him of Hermione and the kiss that they had shared. A pang of hurt ran through his chest and he sighed, remembering all of the times they had spent together when Harry would steal glances at Hermione, without Ron noticing. As he walked down the stairs to the common room he felt the first wave of guilt hit him almost physically and he stopped dead.

Fred, Collin, Tonks and Moony all ran through his mind and he felt an overwhelming amount of shame engulf him, why weren't they the first thing he thought of when he woke? Would things have turned out differently if he had surrendered himself to Voldemort quicker? Would they still be alive? Would Harry himself have been able to save them had he known?

These questions ran through his mind again and again, and he almost subconsciously sat down, leaving him on the stairs, staring into the distance with his eyes filled to the brim with tears. The first tear rolled down his face and he buried his head into his hands. He sobbed until he had no more tears; sat there on the steps he decided that he was going to do something about it. Anything he could.

His mind drifted to Dumbledore and what he would have to say about Harry's decision, it was then that Harry realised that all Dumbledore would say about it would be 'Harry my boy, there is no need to rush into things, take some time and relax.' Harry's chest swelled as he filled with anger and hurt. Dumbledore had acted like he was Harry's guardian, always telling what he could and couldn't know and do; it was partially his fault that the war had ended the way it did. Harry knew that if Dumbledore had wanted to, the war could have ended years before and many lives could have been spared. Well he finally realised that the old man had manipulated him and he god damn wasn't happy about it. Harry decided then and there that he was done with all the rules, he was going to play his way, and if anyone came in between him and what he wanted, then they were going to be royally fucked.

He stormed down into the common room and through the portrait of the fat lady, ignoring all of the congratulations that were yelled at him. He ran out of the castle and all the way down to the forbidden forest. He had no clue of how to save all of the people that had died, and he didn't even know that it was possible, so he took his frustration out on the nature around him. His thoughts once again turned to Ron and Hermione and he hit a tree so hard that he thought it might tumble down on top of him.

Although he wouldn't admit it out loud, Harry loved Hermione as more than a sister, but always knew that she would never return his feelings. She was far too intelligent and beautiful to want someone who came with all of his baggage. He didn't know how long he had liked her for, but he was certain that it was a hell of a lot longer than Ron had. In all honesty, he had never wanted to go out with Ginny or Cho, but by the way Hermione had always looked at Ron, Harry knew that there was no way he was ever going to get Hermione. So he gritted his teeth and got on with his life, he knew that it was wrong, and he would never admit it to anyone, but Cho was a distraction from the ever increasing pressure on Harry, and she made him feel almost normal. That was comforting to him, but only increased the pressure once their disastrous relationship had come to an end. Ginny was much the same- she had thrown herself onto him and he didn't have the heart to say no and face the Weasley brothers wrath.

It was also painfully clear to him that Ginny had never gotten over her childhood crush on the Boy-who-lived, and Harry couldn't be any more different to the stereo-type. In his short relationship with Ginny, Harry also found that she was an incredibly jealous person by nature, and that he could barely look at another girl without her bursting into tears and claiming that he had cheated on him. 'Must run in the family' Harry thought, but immediately felt bad, Mr Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George weren't that bad. Harry once again felt a gaping hole in his chest thinking of Fred. He wondered how George was holding up; he shuddered and thought about what it must be like to be so close to a person, then to have them cruelly ripped away from you. This led Harry right back onto the subject of Ron and Hermione.

He hoped that Ron was happy, there was finally something that he got that Harry didn't. Harry hit the tree again and slid to the ground. For the second time that day Harry cried. He felt all of the emotions that he had supressed for years and let it all out, screaming at the world for how unfair it was to him. He had lost everyone that was dear to him, his parents, Sirius, Moony and even Fred; he had also lost Hermione in a sense. Harry didn't understand why the world was so cruel to him, and why he deserved it out of everyone. He snivelled and sat up, another rage filling him. This rage however, could not be solved by crying and hitting the trees, Harry lifted up his hand and sent a bolt of light out towards the nearest gap in the trees. He saw the explosion of white fire and knew that the spell had hit its target.

He looked around him for something else to hit with the enormous power he was feeling, and a glimmer of gold caught his eye, he stopped moving and peered at it. It was some sort of chain that was moving towards him. He was confused and cautious, remembering Mr Weasley's words in his second year: 'don't trust anything that can think for itself if you can see where it keeps its brain.' Harry didn't even know if this device was thinking for itself, but he did know that it was fast approaching him and that he was glued to the spot. The last thought he had before the chain touched him and his world went black was: 'for fucks sake, why can't I get a break?'

**There is the first chapter folks, hope you enjoyed it!**

**harrys-hippogriff-tattoo**

**3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites and follows, it is so cool to see that people are enjoying my work. Please tell me what you think about this chapter, I know I am terrible at dialogue so don't be too harsh!**

Harry stood up and peered around in the darkness. It looked like the same spot he had just left, yet younger, as if it had just taken a pepper up potion. What had that gold chain been? Harry thought it had just floated towards him and when it had touched him all he remembered was white and him waking up here. He noticed the trees and flowers, they looked almost new; and the tree in front of him was definitely smaller. Harry didn't know what to do, he didn't want to risk walking away to find Death Eaters, yet there was no point staying where he was, he would just die anyway. So after a while, he decided that the easiest and wisest choice would be to go and investigate-for, if he was still in the forbidden forest, then Hogwarts would be near. He trudged through the grass and woodland to the borders of the forest. When he looked up, he saw Hogwarts, but not the one that he remembered. The one that he remembered had been beaten, worn down to dust, and was missing a turret. This Hogwarts however was whole and shone with what could only be described as pure magic. The towers stood tall and the grass was green and healthy.

Curious, Harry wondered up to the front door. He then faced another dilemma, how to get in; he could always bang on the door until someone came and let him in, but he could be there for hours, he could also just give in and admit that he was never going to get in, but Harry Potter had never been one for giving in. So, he kept on brainstorming until (and he almost hit himself) he realised that he was a wizard and he could effectively snap his fingers and the door would open. Jokingly, Harry snapped his fingers thinking of the door opening. However, to his surprise the door opened and almost hit him bang on the nose. Harry's first thought was 'Hermione would be proud', but he shook his head and walked into the castle.

As he took his first few steps into the Entrance Hall, Harry started to think about what Hermione was doing at that moment, a picture came up in his head of Ron and Hermione snogging on the Gryffindor Common Room's sofa. Bitterness filled him and his vision clouded with rage. Harry almost ran straight to the Common Room. But then he remembered that this Hogwarts wasn't the same as his Hogwarts, and that he needed to see what was going on. He strode up to the doors of the great hall and at once they flung themselves open. He felt every head turn towards him, although he kept his down until he reached the heads table.

When he looked up however, he saw the one thing he never imagined. Albus Dumbledore was looking down at him through his half-moon glasses, his blue eyes twinkling with curiosity. Harry looked at him dumbfounded, and without thinking blurted out 'How, what…you're dead.' Dumbledore looked at Harry as though he was speaking gibberish and said 'as you can see, I am very much alive, may I enquire as to your name?' Harry didn't reply, but slowly turned around and took off his hood. As he did this, there were inaudible murmurs all around the room. He took in the students sat at their four tables, their robes all clean and neat. His eyes first travelled to the Slytherin table, where he saw a younger and less bat like Severus Snape. He then looked at Ravenclaw where he saw a girl who was almost identical to Cho Chang. As he peered down the Hufflepuff table, a loud cough from behind him jerked him to his senses and he turned back around to answer Dumbledore 'Harry Thomas, Sir, and could I please speak to you in private?' 'Well Mr Thomas, I am sure that can be arranged, would you mind joining us for dinner first though?' 'That would be lovely, thank you sir.'

Dumbledore summoned a chair and placed it in between himself and a younger Professor Flitwick. Harry sat down and started eating the wonderful pork chop that appeared in front of him. The rest of the hall seemed to take this as their cue to carry on as they were before, chatting loudly about this mystery man named Harry Thomas. Harry, whilst greedily eating his pork chop, looked around once more. His eyes settled on the Gryffindor table, and more specifically on the three boys laughing at a red haired girl who sat opposite them. It appeared that she was re-enacting someone, and by the looks of it, it was the black haired boy who had his arms crossed childishly across his chest, he was the only one out of the five of them that wasn't laughing, although he seemed on the edge of it. Harry recognised them at once. It was his parents, of course, after seeing Dumbledore, Harry had at once realised that he had somehow managed to travel back in time, but it was only now that he realised the implications of this. His parents were here, and judging by their behaviour, it was their seventh year.

Harry was overjoyed, he would get to meet his parents, and get to know them, something he had dreamed about for his entire life. Sirius was here too! And Remus, Harry wanted to jump for joy. Who had granted him this opportunity and how? Well of course, the gold chain had something to do with it, but Harry was too excited to think about the dangers of the situation, he even overlooked the fact that by being in this time, he could easily change the fabric of time, and possibly even ruin the future.

After he had finished his pudding and listened to Dumbledore's start of term speech, Harry grudgingly made his way up to Dumbledore's office and waited by the gargoyle. Dumbledore soon appeared and nodded towards Harry before whispering the password to the gargoyle and motioning Harry up the stairs. Harry looked around and saw that the office hadn't changed much, there were less spindly looking contraptions and far less books on the shelf, yet Harry still had the unsettling feeling that always accompanied him into the room. Dumbledore sat down behind the desk and conjured a chair that Harry promptly sat on.

'So, Mr Thomas, may I ask your purpose here tonight?' Dumbledore said with a crooked smile. 'I am here to apply for the empty teaching post.' Harry prayed to any God that there was an open position, and that he did not just make a fool out of himself. 'Ah yes, we cannot find anybody willing to take on the role of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, it appears that there have been rumours going around about a curse.' Harry nodded knowingly. 'I will of course have to see if you are capable, would you mind doing a simple test for me?' Harry sagged in relief. Out of thin air a test and a quill floated down in front of Harry. He took the quill and eagerly filled out the test, it wasn't hard at all, infact, he was pretty sure that he could have completed this in his fifth year, although granted, not as well. After 5 minutes, Harry put down the quill and told Dumbledore he had finished. Dumbledore took the test and looked through it. He nodded to himself and gave Harry a simple form to fill out on personal details:

Name: Harry James Thomas

DOB: 31/7/1959 (Harry had to edit his birth year because he thought 1980 would look a little odd on a sheet in 1977.)

School: Durmstrang

Experience: fought Voldemort, death eaters and taught a DADA club.

Harry thought that this would be quite sufficient and gave it in to Dumbledore. After reading it through, Dumbledore nodded and said 'Mr Thomas, you are very suitable for this role and shall start immediately, your quarters is on the fifth floor, you will find it next to a portrait of a rather rotund lady' Harry chuckled at this description of the fat lady, bid Dumbledore goodnight, assured him that he would be able to find his way to his room and leisurely walked there looking forward to the next day when he would start teaching and hopefully, get to meet his parents.

**Thanks for reading, be sure to tell me what you think! **

**harrys-hippogriff-tattoo**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Thank you all so much for all of my reviews, they really keep me motivated. Thank you especially to shannalynn.**

**Question: have any of you ever watched avpm/s/sy?**

The next morning was that of Harry's first lesson. He got up and transfigured his old shabby clothes into smart robes. He then walked down to the Great Hall and took his place at the long table that was reserved for the Professors. Harry took a long gulp of Pumpkin juice and had some toast, only glancing over the days Daily Prophet before getting up again and seeking out Dumbledore.

The resentment he felt for this old man made him very guarded around him, he always kept his wand within reach and his Occlumency shields up. He knew that Dumbledore was strong enough to knock down his walls any day but he hoped that he could at least hold him off long enough to knock him on his ass. Harry could easily tell that Dumbledore would manipulate anything and everything around him to get to what he wanted and he would stop at nothing, including harming a mysterious new teacher that would in future kill the darkest Wizard in hundreds of years.

Harry also knew the meaning behind 'The Greater Good', the passage of Rita Skeeters book not far from the front of his mind. '**yes we have been given power, and yes, that power gives us the right to rule, but it also gives us responsibilities over the ruled. We must stress this point; it will be the foundation stone upon which we build. Where we are opposed, as we surely will be, this will be the basis of all our counter-arguments. We must seize control FOR THE GREATER GOOD' **Harry remembered it like it was the scar on the back of his hand. He remembered how let down he had felt that Dumbledore was working against Muggles and with a man that was almost as dark as Voldemort himself.

Yes, Harry had not forgotten about Voldemort, in fact, being in the past perhaps made him wearier than he was during those dreaded months he spent in a tent hiding from him. But of course, Voldemort had no idea about Harry and the threat that he would pose to him in the future, and as Harry thought more about it, he remembered that the prophecy had not even been made yet and even some of the Horcruxes would not have been made. 'This may make it even harder' thought Harry, because if some of the Horcruxes had not been made then some of them would not be in the places that Harry had found them in the future. This meant that he was almost starting from scratch with killing Voldemort; of course it may be easier to knock off some of the Horcruxes now, before Dumbles finds out. Harry decided to plan it later, when he had some free time.

Dumbledore walked up to Harry and tapped him swiftly, effectively waking him from his thoughts. As soon as he came within a metre range of Harry, he felt a probe start to try and force its way into his mind. Harry was ready for this however and shoved him back out again. Dumbledore stumbled backwards and gave Harry an appraised look.

'So Sir, can I please have my timetable now' said Harry, Dumbledore, who still looked more than a little confused replied;

'Yes my dear boy, but may I enquire as to your stupendous mind skills?'

'No, you may not, good day Sir.'

Harry briskly took his timetable and brushed past Dumbledore and out of the Great Hall. He then made his way up to the Defence against the Dark Arts Classroom and took his place behind the desk. He waited for the class of second years to arrive for their first lesson. After a few minutes the second years started to pour in and take their seats. All of them took a while to stop staring at Harry and quieten down. They then looked at Harry expectantly and he started the lesson.

'Alright, today I will be teaching you all about Cornish Pixies and how to _properly_ get rid of them, but first are there any questions about me?'

'Um Sir, Professor Thomas, how old are you?' Piped a girl at the back of the class who was wearing Hufflepuff robes.

'First things first, call me Harry, I don't like being called by my surname, and second I have just turned 18.'

'Mr… Harry, why do you have that scar?'

'Good question Mr …'

'Finnegan sir.'

'Yes, I was hit with a very dark curse when I was a baby and it created this scar, it has been there ever since.'

Harry then started the lesson and thankfully, it was not as disastrous as the one in his second year, and he actually managed to teach the children something other than how to hit a Cornish Pixie with a book.

The rest of the day passed without fault and Harry settled down to bed, the usual thoughts plagued him on how people in the future were and what they thought had happened to him. Yet, he managed to go to sleep.

_'Ron, where do you think that Harry is?' Hermione asked._

_'I don't have a bloody clue, now shut up.'_

_Hermione turned away to hide her tears. 'The boy-who-lived gone for good?' Shone out at her from the Daily Prophet on the bed next to her._

_'Don't bother about him Hermione, you have me, and he is probably biding his time trying to get more attention by staying away.'_

_'Don't say that Ron, you and I both know that Harry doesn't like the spotlight.'_

_'Doesn't like the spotlight.' Guffawed Ron, 'yeah right.'_

Wednesday was Harry's first lesson with the seventh years and he was excited yet scared, would his parents recognise him? Of course they wouldn't he reasoned with himself, they don't even know that they are going to have a child yet. He couldn't stop himself hoping that they would know that he was their son though. He walked into the classroom with purpose and sat behind his desk looking out over the class which held his Mother, Father, Sirius, Peter and Remus. As he did with all of his lessons, he introduced himself, but this time he added an extra bit on;

'For any of you that should need it, you know where my office is, I am always free to talk and offer advice for you, I know how you feel and can help you get through this year.'

Several of the students nodded and the rest mainly looked confused as to why he was making them this offer. As usual, after that, Harry asked if they had any questions for him.

'Harry, may I ask if you have a middle name?'

'Yes Miss Smith, it is James.' Harry then smiled sadly to himself.

'Do you like pranks?'

'Yes Mr Black I do, what about you?' Harry asked although he knew the answer. Sirius and the other Marauders just chuckled and shared dark glances between them. Lily then threw up her hand, reminding Harry of Hermione in their first ever potions lesson all those years ago.

'Miss Evans?'

'Do you know anything about Vo..Voldemort?' Ripples of shock passed through the classroom, but Harry gave his mother a proud look and answered;

'Yes, I do. I know all about the havoc he has caused, the people he has killed and the families he has wrecked. Due to this bravery displayed today by Miss Evans, our first activity is to say Voldemort's name with no fear, remember, fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself. Now everybody… Voldemort.'

Slowly the class joined in, and after a good twenty minutes, most of the class were saying Voldemort with no fear whatsoever, the few that couldn't included Peter Pettigrew, a Hufflepuff and Daisy Parkinson who refused to say 'the Dark Lords name.' For homework Harry told them all to say it 25 times, he also told them that the password to his office would be Voldemort for the next week if they needed him.

He went to the great hall that night expecting to have a normal dinner and to gorge himself on treacle tart. However, halfway through his meal there was another prod at his defences, this time coming from the Slytherin table, he looked over to see Severus Snape looking in his direction. He was amazed by the force of the attack and had to cast a sneaky transfiguration spell under the table at Snape to stop it. After Snape's robes had turned orange and his hair pink, there was much commotion in the hall and thankfully Snape immediately ceased. McGonagall summoned the Marauders out into the Entrance Hall; Harry followed her out and insisted that he deal with them. Reluctantly, McGonagall left him to it and returned to deal with Snape.

'Right, I know you didn't do it so you are free to go back to your dorms, if McGonagall asks though, I told you off ok?'

'Ok, wait, Harry how do you know we didn't do it? Who was it?'

'Me, off you go.'

After receiving some strange looks, the Marauders and Harry peacefully went to bed. Harry looked at the picture of him and Hermione before the first task that he had next to his bed and wished that she was there with him.

**Thank you all for reading, please leave me a review!**

**harrys-hippogriff-tattoo**

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Hey, I know I sound like a broken record but thanks for all of the reviews, favourite's and follows, they really do keep me writing! This is more of a filler chapter but I hope that you enjoy it! **

**Warning: Stronger language than the past 2 chapter but not that bad :D**

The next few days passed in a flash for Harry as he was settling into his new job. He found it refreshing that he was teaching and protecting the people who had died before, and he was giving them more chance to save themselves from Voldemort and the Death Eaters. He particularly liked teaching his Mum, Dad, Sirius and Remus. They were all a lot better than he had thought they would be, James had already mastered the Patronous and Lily was very close; Harry was finding it quite un-nerving that he was now starting to think of his parents by their first names. This, he supposed was because they weren't parents to him at all, for they were a lot more immature than him. In fact, Harry found it almost infuriating because he had always had an immaculate vision of his parents that they were definitely not living up to. This was only because they were constantly worrying about petty things instead of him and he was indescribably jealous.

He did not know what he was expecting when he signed up for the post, but it was very different from what he was experiencing. The whole student body were very much ignorant to the news of Voldemort and the effect that he would most probably have on their family in the near future. It frustrated Harry to no end that his efforts to educate them to the danger that Voldemort no doubt posed upon them were unsuccessful, and most of the students positively refused to believe that the man that would murder their friends and family was an immediate threat. Also that learning to defend themselves was their best hope at keeping their lives, but unfortunately even some of the teachers were choosing to ignore the threat. Harry was astounded.

Despite all of this resistance to his teaching, Harry was enjoying his post and would not have traded it for anything 'except Hermione' Harry thought to himself. Every night, he was still looking at the picture of the two of them and wishing with all of his might that she would come to him. He knew now that she must have realised that Ron was a git that would only hurt her and that he, Harry, would never down-grade her for her knowledge and eagerness to learn. He would have taken it as a nice change, to put in more effort to learn about his predicament for he was constantly in the dark.

He still didn't have the slightest clue on how long he would have to stay in the past. He could just imagine himself being a middle aged teacher when the future him came to Hogwarts, he saw no Quirrel and no Lockhart. However that was not going to happen because of the curse on the… 'SHIT' Harry thought- if he was stuck here for more than a year then what was he supposed to do? 'Cross that bridge when you come to it' popped in his head and he shook his head and carried on to his classroom. He had finally gotten round to properly decorating. He got rid of the huge blinds that were always drawn in his 5th and 6th years. He then expanded the windows so that he could clearly see the Quidditch Pitch and put some posters up around the wall. These posters, unlike the grotesque ones that Snape had put up, showed how to recognise certain Dark Spells.

Harry still remembered Hermione giving some like these to him in their 5th year to look at over the summer. He had never got around to them after the untimely death of Sirius and they had joined the junk at the bottom of his trunk. These newer posters didn't have the numerous scratches and rips that Harry's undoubtedly did, and they showed more spells and details on how to protect ones-self from these lethal curses. He felt that the students could learn a lot off of these, and most of his lessons were going around the room, looking at and learning various counter-curses to some of the Death Eater's favourites. These included Serpentsorpia and Sectumsempra, which were frequently used in Harry's time and resorted in some serious injuries, including the loss of George Weasley's ear.

Soon enough, Harry decided that his least favourite part of teaching was definitely the marking. This gave him even more reason for not giving long essays out, for it all just came back around to give him more work. This was another reason why he was so many students best teacher, because the usual homework now was research that they could use in the next lesson.

Two weeks into the school term, Harry got a surprise. There was a knock on his office door. He opened it to see one of his seventh year Hufflepuff girls, sobs wracking her body. He helped her in and sat her down on one of his largest and most comfortable armchairs. He pulled up another chair opposite her and looked her straight in the eye.

'Susanna, what's wrong?' This seemed to be the wrong thing to say, as the girl just started sobbing harder. Seeing no other option Harry bought her into his arms and held her tight until her sobs had died down and she was snivelling into his chest. He then sat her back down and asked the question again, this time receiving an answer;

'Can I tell you the whole story please Harry?'

'Of course, I have nothing better to do, start from the very beginning.'

'Well, you know that Robert Wood and I have been going out for a while now?' Harry nodded and encouraged Susanna to continue, 'one night we…' she paused.

'Don't need the details, I understand' Harry intervened to save un-needed awkwardness.

'I don't know what happened but I started throwing up yesterday and I think I am p-p-pregnant.' At this Susanna again broke down into sobs, and again, Harry comforted her until she pulled herself together.

'The only thing I can think to ask you is: Have you told Robert?'

'N-no' Susanna sniffed and Harry passed her a tissue.

'The best plan of action is to tell him and to see what he has to say about it. He is of course the father so he will have to deal with the consequences of his actions. Listen to me, you need to see this as a challenge that you will overcome and you need to see the positives of this.'

'Th-thanks Harry, I am going to go and tell Rob n-now' It was obvious that she had not completely recovered from her crying fit as she had tear streaks down her face and red eyes and nose. However, seeing that it was the best course of action, Harry gave her one last hug and sent her on her way.

He sighed and thought about how much easier that would have been with Hermione there, he didn't know how girls needed to be comforted about something like that, but he did know that she would have done better. 'Oh Hermione, if you can hear this, I wish you were here. I Love You.'

_'God Ron, why do you have to be so stupid?'_

_'Just because I am not a bloody know-it-all doesn't mean that I am stupid, maybe you should…'_

_'Shhhhhhhh'_

_'Don't shhhhhhhh me…'_

_'Ron' Hermione whispered;_

_'Yeah? What?' Hermione didn't reply. In her head she heard:_

_'If you can hear this, I wish you were here.' It was unmistakably Harry's voice, yet there was something whispered at the end that Hermione didn't catch. How did Harry do that?_

_'Hermione, what's happening?'_

_'What?'_

_'Hermione, you're frickin' glowing.'_

_'Oh yeah' Hermione said absent-mindedly. She was half in the sitting room in the Burrow and half in the Great Hall at Hogwarts._

_'Hermione? HERMIONE!' Ron started to yell and swipe at Hermione as she flickered into non-existence by a white light._

The next morning Harry wondered down to the Great Hall, still worrying about Susanna and the baby. He took his seat at the long table and just as he was about to take a fried egg and place it in his mouth, there was a flickering of white light in the middle of the room and there appeared Hermione.

'HERMIONE!' He shouted, but regretted it as she looked furious with him. She got up, dusted herself off and strode towards him with a look that could have Mrs Weasley running for the hills screaming.

**hope you enjoyed it! Please leave what you thought in the reviews!**

**harrys-hippogriff-tattoo**

**xoxx**


End file.
